


Teacher

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Teacher

Considering the war ahead of you, training was an absolute necessity to keep your units at their best performance. Alm’s army marched forward every day, and you couldn’t lose a second’s worth of training if it was possible. Being one of the top in your practice, you worked alongside the strongest of the lot to ensure each tactical faction did its best to minimize the casualties of war. Quite often in fact, you worked with Lukas the most, both of you having the most influence on the troops when teaching.

Every night you did basic training with Lukas. Focusing on the soldiers who used tomes and bows yourself, while Lukas gave his insight to those with spears, swords, and axes. It was the same drill tonight too, you in the lead as a skilled sorceress and bow knight teaching those of the same class, and Lukas being a field over from you doing the same. The both of you trained your factions until the sun began to dip below the earth, signalling the time to end training and rest up for the march on the morrow. You dismissed your faction immediately, but Lukas kept working with his for just a little bit longer. Fascinated by his methods, you approached the small fenced in area, and watched.

The way he demonstrated moves and techniques was done in such a manner that every soldier learned it right away. Even his short verbal lectures were clear and to the point, and he provided instruction well enough that one could learn from just simply listening. You would be lying if you said you weren’t impressed. 

Soon enough the whole faction ended with one uniform movement done in perfect synchronicity, finally being dismissed just as the clouds began to turn gold and pink, streaking the orange sky. As the soldiers dispersed, you began to make your way over to where Lukas stood, putting away his demonstration weapons into a large barrel. Hearing you approach, he turned and greeted you with a smile.

“Good evening _______. How did your training fair?” He asked, just as you stopped next to him on the small hill he stood upon.

“It went quite well.” You answered. “They’re all quite quick learners. It’s rather impressive.”

“That is to be expected of the Deliverance, after all.” He said quite proudly.

“But nothing tonight was quite as impressive as your teaching.” You added in, surprising him. “The way in which you instruct our soldiers is remarkable.”

Lukas was quite surprised. Compliments were never a thing he could easily accept. “T-thank you, _______. I never thought that you admired the way I teach so much.”

“I do!” You exclaimed. “In fact, when we win this war, I think you should become a teacher.”

Now that was something that made him think. He paused for a moment, speaking one word after his moments of silence. “Why?”

“Why?! For the love of Mila you’d make an incredible teacher!” You said enthusiastically. “Your calm and cool demeanour makes everyone feel comfortable and your ability to teach a wide range of weapon arts is amazing. Not everyone knows that much about weapons outside of their own classifications. Jeez, even your ability to recite historical references to learn from and instruct people so smoothly show it all. You would make a wonderful teacher.” You finished, gushing everything you admired about him.

Lukas was quite surprised by all you said. He didn’t think your admiration ran that deep. “Wow… I, uh… I’m quite flattered.” He said. “But are you positive? A teacher?”

“Absolutely.” You nodded confidently. “It’s just one of the many reasons I like you, after all.”

You didn’t mean to say that, but it wasn’t wrong. The faintest of blushes dusted your cheeks, and you grinned innocently. Lukas could only chuckle, quick to notice.

“I’ll consider that idea of being a teacher on once condition _______.” He said, intending to bargain.

“And what would that be?” You asked, finding your voice again.

“You have to teach with me, by my side. It was your idea, and I don’t think I’d mind someone vastly skilled in the magical and ranged arts assisting me.” He said with a wink.

It was your turn to be surprised now. “O-oh, well… S-sure! I mean, I’d love to.” You answered.

“Promise?”

“A long as we’re on the winning end of the war, I promise.” You repeated.

“Seal it with a kiss then.” He said suddenly, watching you with a grin.

You blushed a little more, quite surprised by this mischievous side he was showing. He seemed to be leading you on, and by the gods were you ever gonna take this chance. You stepped closer and leaned up, pressing your lips against his in a sweet kiss. Nothing crazy or lustful, only the tenderness of an innocent kiss shared between the two of you mutually.

When you parted, he was looking down at you with a gentle smile, a little chuckle escaping him.

“Perfect.” He said. “Now, shall we get some sleep? If we want to start teaching, we’ve got a long war to ahead of us to win.”

“Indeed.” You sighed dreamily. “I shall retire for the night then. Goodnight, Lukas.”

“Goodnight, partner to be.” He said with another wink.

As he walked off, your heart could only beat with excitement. Excitement for your future to come. A future with him.


End file.
